Travelin' Soldier
by Moon Baby2
Summary: The story is revised. There were some mistakes the I missed so I redid it. Hope I get a better reveiw. Same story as before. MinaMalachite


Travelin' Soldier By: Moon Baby Rating: G E-mail: MoonBabyGirl16@yahoo.com  
  
Aurthors Note: You know the song "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixi Chicks. Well this is a song fic about that. It has Mina and Malachite in it. You'll see. Please tell me what you think. It is my first song fic so be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the Scouts or the Generals. I do not own the Dixi Chicks. I really wish I do. But this wish won't come true.  
  
It takes place in 1965 during the Vietnam War. Malachite got drafted.  
  
He was waiting at the bus stop on a beautiful spring day. 'This is a wonderful birthday present. I have to go to war. I'm so happy. I hate my life,' he thought sarcasticlly. He just got the letter yesterday. He went into a cafe by the bus stop to get a cup of coffee before shipping out. He notice one of the waitresses as he got a seat in a booth in the back of the cafe. She was young about sixteen with long blonde hair tied with red bow in the back, and she had the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. She looked like she came up to his shoulder. She came up to his table and said, "What can I get you?"  
  
"A cup of coffee." She smiled at him.  
  
"Sure I'll get it. Be right back." She left and two minutes later she was back. "Here you go." She smiled at him again and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, you wanna sit and talk? I would really like the compony," he said shyly.  
  
"I have to work but I get off in...," she looked at her watch, "one hour. There is a pier close by and we can talk there."  
  
"Okay. I'll be here till you get off. And my name is Malachite Washinton by the way." He held out his hand to her and smiled.  
  
"I'm Mina Andrewson." She shook his hand.  
  
"Thats a very pretty name." He held on to her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
  
She smiled sheepishly. 'No guy has ever done that. It is so sweet. I think I'm in love.' He was about six foot two with long blonde hair and he has the most bewitching eyes. He waited the whole hour just drinking his coffee and watching her work. After she got off they went to the pier and sat on the end. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well I like you. I know we just met and all but I have to ship out to California like in the next hour or so. I have no real family to send a letter to, I do have a couple friends but no one real improtant. I bet you have a boyfriend you are like in love with but I would really like to talk to you and the only way to do that is through letters. So can I write you?" He didn't know why he wanted to write her so bad. 'I guess you can call it love at first sight but I really think I love her.'  
  
"Well for one thing, no I don't have a boyfriend and for another thing I would love for you to wirte me." She smiled again. 'I can't help but smile when I'm around him.'  
  
A big smile came over his face. He hugged her. Then their faces were a few inches from each other. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
***"Two days past eighteen  
  
He was waitin' for the bus in his Army greens  
  
Sat down in a booth at the cafe there  
  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
  
He's a little shy so she give him a smile  
  
And he said 'Would you mind sittin' down for a while  
  
And talkin' to me, I'm feelin' a little low'  
  
She said 'I'm off in an hour, and I know where we can go'  
  
So they went down, and they sat on the pier  
  
He said 'I bet you got a boy friend, but I don't care  
  
I got no one to send a letter to  
  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?'  
  
I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone  
  
When the letter says, a soldier's comin' home.***  
  
A couple weeks later Mina got a letter from California. 'It's from Malachite!!! I can't wait to read it.'. She almost ripped the letter trying to open the evelope.  
  
Dear Mina,  
  
It's been one week since I have seen you beautiful face, heard you sweet voice. I can't stop thinking about you. I mean even during basic all I think about is you. You may think this is rushing it a bit but I really think I love you.......  
  
She stopped reading there. 'Did he really write that.' She reread that part again. 'Yeah he really did. Oh My God. I can't believe he put that.' But as she thought about it she relized she loved him to. After she finished his letter she wrote him.  
  
Dear Malachite,  
  
Your letter really shocked me. But I have some thing to tell you. I think I love you, too. I know we only known each other a week or so but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either.....  
  
And her letter went on about how much she missed him and how her life has been. When Malachite got the letter he almost fell out of his bunk. 'She LOVES me. SHE LOVES ME!!!'  
  
They wrote back and forth for a few more weeks then he wrote her from Vietnam.  
  
Well anway, baby, it is bad over here. There is blood and guns every where. But all I have to do is think about you and how much I love you and miss you........  
  
It goes on about how hmisses her and about the war.  
  
Well I got to end this letter. It's alomost time for lights out. By the way, we are going out on secert mission so I can't write you for awhile. But don't worry baby, Once I can I will write you. I might be getting leave real soon. So I will get to see you. Well bye I love you. I'll write when I can.  
  
Love always,  
Malachite  
  
***So the letters came from an Army camp  
  
In California, then Vietnam  
  
And he told her of his heart  
  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
  
He said 'When it's gettin' kinda rough over here  
  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
  
Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while'  
  
I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone  
  
When the letter says, a soldier's comin' home***  
  
A few weeks passed and not a single letter from Malachite. She was really begining to worry about him. Then on a Friday where she had to play in the band at a football game they said a prayer for the men over seas and then he said "Bow your heads in memory for the men who died in this useless war." As the names were read Mina got a real bad feeling and asked her director if she could go to the bathroom. She was almost at the bathroom when she heard, "Malachite James Washinton." She froze when she heard his name. 'Oh God No.Please no! Don't let him be dead.' But she knew deep down in her heart that he was dead. She fell to the ground and started crying.  
  
***One Friday night at a football game  
  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
  
A man said 'Folks, would you bow your heads  
  
For a list 'a local Vietnam dead'  
  
Cryin' all alone under the stands  
  
Was a piccolo player in the marchin' band  
  
And one name read, and nobody really cared  
  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
  
I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone  
  
When the letter said, a soldier's comin'  
  
I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone  
  
When the letter said, a soldier's comin' home.***  
  
The End  
  
That is to all the soldiers fighting this war and leaving the ones they love behind. So thats it. It's a sad one but I loove the song and after hearing it so many times I thought I should write somthing to go with it. This my first song fic so be nice. Please reveiw. Moon Baby 


End file.
